


A View Tonight

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Smut. That's it. No plot, no redeeming value. Just some good old sex.(Or Tony tops Loki to both of their satisfactions.)





	A View Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write a pwp. I mean, honestly, I have no problem with them but trying to write one? Damn. But then I found these prompts I liked and wanted to fill, but I needed to write sex scenes in them. So this is me practicing. Hope it doesn't suck.

Tony takes a moment to simply admire the scene in front of him. Loki is on the bed, naked, legs wide and face supporting his upper body. His ass is in the air, just begging for someone to touch it. It is an even more tantalizing sight when he reaches around and opens himself up. His fingers grip either side of his cheeks firmly so that they do not slip from his grasp. His entrance is now expose for Tony to look at and touch and thoroughly  _ own _ . It is truly a breathtaking sight indeed.

He slowly walks towards his bed and then onto it, eyes never leaving his target. He moves between Loki's legs, kneeling there. “Hello gorgeous,” he purrs and gently blows on the exposed hole.

Loki shivers at the sensation.

“Ready for me, are you?” he asks, smirking.

Loki growls. “Get on with it Stark, before I decide you are not needed and do this myself.”

Tony chuckles. “Someone is horny. I do believe I can help with that.”

“You bett- ah,” Loki starts and then gasps as Tony bends down and licks his way up the god's cleft.

“What was that?” he asks before repeating the motion. His face brushes up against Loki's fingers as he moves. Pulling away, he strokes them with his knuckles. “Keep those there gorgeous. I want you to hold yourself nice and open for me,” he commands before bending down again.

Instead of licking a path upwards, he focuses on Loki's entrance, placing his mouth directly over it and sucking. He can feel it twitch under his lips.

“Oh,” Loki moans, fingers flexing, “yessss.”

Running his tongue along the edge of the hole, Tony chuckles. Nothing turns Loki on more than a rim job. His partner simply adores it. It's a good thing he likes Loki's ass as well as he does. Because what an ass. It is always so firm and it fits perfectly in his hands. It is a masterpiece.

He gives another particularly hard suck before slipping his tongue inside. Around him, Loki's walls clench at the sensation. He swirls it around, making sure to reach every inch that he can. When he find's the god's prostate, Loki startles, letting out a loud moan. He pushes back, shoving his ass in Tony's face.

Tony pulls back with a smirk, “Easy there pumpkin, let's not get too impatient, shall we?” He traces along the full length of Loki's crease again. This time, his tongue catches briefly on his hole before he moves up.

“Stark, get on with it,” Loki tries to command, but it sounds more breathy than threatening.

The genius grins. How he loves doing this. When he begins again, he does so in earnest. He traces the edges of the hole, getting them nice and wet. He sticks his tongue back inside the channel, twisting it this way and that. He nips at the edges, getting Loki to gasp and jerk when he does.

He nips again, this time at a different spot. Loki's fingers are clenching along with his hole now. He begins to fuck him with his tongue, making sure to pay extra attention to the rim as he pulls out before sliding back in. Loki is now making soft, small noises as he does.

Another prostate massage earns him louder noises and small movements with his hips. Tony grabs said hips, stilling them. Making sure Loki can only take what Tony is giving him. Loki whines in protest and Tony tightens his hold.

He continues playing with Loki's prostate, making him shudder in arousal. When he sits up, Loki's hole is dripping with his saliva. It runs downward, inside the entrance and down towards his balls. It is loose now, no longer the tight hole it was before he started, winking at him. It looks positively vulgar.

Tony is about to make it more so. His finger slides in easily, muscles relaxed and welcoming. It is practically sucked right in. He moves in and out, rotating the digit and caressing all the spots he just had with his tongue. He takes it out, adding lube and then sliding two fingers in.

It is tighter now, but still not too much of a stretch. Of course Tony goes back to playing with Loki's prostate as he prepares him, loving the noises he is making. He arches and fingernails dig into his skin as he keeps himself open. Tony scissors his fingers wide, moving them all around as he thrusts them.

With only one hand on Loki's hip, the god is able to move again and he does. He moves in time with Tony, fucking himself on his fingers. He adds another and  _ now _ here  is the stretch.

Loki shudders at the feeling.

“Good cupcake?”

“Ah, yes, fuck Stark. Fuck me,” he answers, sounding entirely breathless now.

Tony slides the digits in and out, spreading them every second thrust. He makes sure to hit Loki's sweet spot every so often, making him shiver every time he does. A vicious swirl and hook motion has Loki howling as he passes over it again and catches on the rim.

Tony repeats the motion, making Loki tremble with need.

“Please,” he begs.

Tony withdraws his hand entirely, making Loki whimper and chase after it. He rubs the god's back. “Shh,” he reassures, “I'm going to fuck you now. Going to give you what you need.” He pours the lube over his cock, spreading it around. “Hold on,” he reminds, tapping Loki's fingers. They tighten in response, marking the skin beneath with the strength of his hold.

Tony grasps his cock, guiding it to Loki's entrance. He brushes it over the hole a few times just to make Loki jerk and moan in response. Then he slides into that tight hole in one go. His balls rest up against Loki's ass as he takes a moment to catch his breath. No matter how many times they do this, Loki is always so fucking  _ tight _ .

When Loki pushes back, rubbing against his balls, Tony knows it is time to move. Taking hold of hips once again, he sets a steady pace. Loki bucks, pushing back as much as he is able to in that position. 

Tony keeps it nice and slow, enjoying the pressure around his cock. Not only does Loki look and sound exquisite like this, he feels exquisite as well. But then the pressure becomes too much. It feels too good. Loki squeezes around him and Tony picks up his pace, swearing as he does.

He makes sure he is at the perfect angle to strike Loki's prostate with each thrust. Loki is close now. He can tell by the whines he is making. His thighs tremble and the rest of him shakes. He gasps for breath and pushes back against Tony, thrusting in time.

“Close aren't you?” Tony pants.

“I need to come. Let me come,” he pleads.

Tony reaches down with one hand and begins to stroke Loki in time with his thrusts. Loki whines and swears and withers. It doesn't take long for him to come, soaking Tony's hand and the sheets beneath him.

Loki's walls contract around him, triggering his own orgasm. He comes with a shout. Pulling out for the last time, he gently eases Loki's fingers off of him. Collapsing down onto his back, he takes the god with him. He strokes Loki's hair from where he is resting on his chest.

“Aren't you glad you didn't do it yourself?” he asks cheekily.

Loki just snorts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from frostiron kinkmeme: Loki on a bed, his ass in the air, face in the bedspread as he spreads himself open for Tony to finger/rim/fuck.  
> Or see link [here on tumblr](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/161394676158/prompt-loki-on-a-bed-his-ass-in-the-air-face).


End file.
